


Yankee

by Cantatrice18



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Light Angst, One Shot, Plot Twists, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adelle, taken down at last by the Rossum corporation, meets a terrible fate, and Boyd is left wondering how to deal with his newest active.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yankee

It was strange, surreal even, for him to walk through the dollhouse and see her standing there. Her impeccable outfits and business-like heels were long gone, replaced by the colored camisole and loose-fitting pants all actives wore. Her eyes, ever bright with wit and calculation, now gazed blankly at the world around her. Rossum had decided, months ago, that she was too unpredictable, too obstinate to keep around. She knew more than anyone about the workings of the dollhouse, and there was only one way to remove that information from her. He thought it cruel of them, to force her into becoming a doll herself, when she had spent so long ruling over the actives as House Director. They’d given her the code name “Yankee”, a jibe at her British heritage, and requested that she be sent on assignments that required an older woman’s touch. He did his best to keep those assignments from becoming sexual; he couldn’t stand the thought of such a woman being fondled and toyed with. Topher had, whether from nostalgia or oversight, allowed her to keep her graceful English accent, and the sound of her unmistakable voice forming the words, “Did I fall asleep?” and “Should I go?” caused him pain every time he heard them. Regardless of their many differences, he’d respected her beyond belief. When the dollhouse finally fell, as he knew it would, she would be the first active returned to her natural state. The world could not proceed without Adelle DeWitt.


End file.
